Una nueva oportunidad
by tsukinousagi2008
Summary: no podía creer que fuera aquel mismo chico que vió en su primer día de clases, mal sumary pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí con otro fic que espero sea de su agrado, esta planteado en una realidad alterna donde no hay Konoha si no vidas normales ( si a si se le puede llamar o//o), bueno espero les guste

Discleimer Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

_Piensan_

Hablan

_La soledad es un silencio abrasador, un viento helado que acaricia, oscuridad total, cobardía, tristeza, desesperanza, morir en vida…….._

Hacia ya algún tiempo que vivía sola pero aún no se acostumbraba a aquel silencio de su nueva pequeña casa.

Flash back

**-**Bien ahora eres toda una universitaria- decía un hombre alto de ojos color perla-irás a la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos, por ello deberás convertirte en la mejor- esto lo decía con voz fuerte y firme- sabes que pronto heredarás la empresa no quiero que falles

**-**Claro otōsan -decía una chica tímida de ojos perlados- me esforzaré seré la mejor durante el año que dura la beca

**-**Eso espero si no sabes que hay consecuencias.

**-**Hi - decía la chica con la cabeza baja

**-**Felicidades ane ya te puedes sentir realizada, pero por favor no lo arruines como todo lo que haces

**-**Hanabi-chan yo…- no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por un chico de cabello rebelde y ojos cafés

**-**Hinata-chan, kanojo te extrañaré- decía al tiempo que la abrazaba- sabes que te adoro, que eres mi amor, eres importante, ai shiteru

**-**Y... yo también te extrañaré ai shiteru- decía la chica al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas- Kiba

**-**Hinata- chan prométeme que no te enamorarás de otro por que me destrozarías

**-**Kiba-kun te prometo que no será a si, además promete que tu tampoco me engañaras ni te enamorarás- ahora se escuchaba melancolía y determinación a la vez- sabes que me dolería

**-**Sabes que eres la única en mi corazón- acercó a la chica contra su pecho y levantando su mentón para verla bien- te quiero

**-**Y.. yo Kiba-kun- a punto de un beso cuando…

**-**Ya ya parece que no se verán nunca más además podrán escribirse cada semana- decía un chico alto de cabellera larga y ojos color perla- no sean dramáticos, Hinata te extrañaré cuídate durante tu estancia y recuerda que si pasa algo o quieres que valla por ti solo llama.

**-**Gracias itoko Neji sabes que lo haré- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba- te extrañaré

**-**Basta o me encelaré

**-**Pasajeros del vuelo 234.………(disculpen no se mucho de vuelos).

Fin flash back

Los extraño- había ligeras gotas que amenazaban con humedecer sus ojos-por que no han llamado o escrito aún por qué….

Era un día normal en la nueva escuela, de clase en clase y la loca charla con su amiga Ino una estudiante de intercambio que venía de Japón, pero algo paso que ya no fue el mismo día monótono de siempre..

**-**Bien señorita Hyuga veo que sus notas en mi materia son bajas si continua de esta forma no acreditará el curso- no es que no aprendiera sólo que las matemáticas no eran su fuerte y menos en una carrera que ella no eligió- por lo cual te asignaré un tutor que podrá ayudarte a pasar el curso, todo depende de ti

**-**Si señorita gracias, disculpe ¿quién es el tutor, a quién debo buscar?

**-**Bien te lo presentaré, Uchiha Sasuke pasa

_No podía ser era aquel chico con el que tropezó el primer día de clases, aquel chico alto, moreno, de ojos negros profundos, aquel hombre guapo…_

Flash back

_Kami es tarde, es muy tarde aún no me adapto a este horario_- iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio con que tropezó solo supo que cayó de sentón-

-Sumimasen, digo disculpa

**-**Hum pon más atención quieres- éste le extendió la mano para levantarla

**-**Arigato gozaimasu, digo muchas gracias

**-**Solo fíjate

_Que chico tan más pesado, en vano lo kawai que es_

Fin flash back

**-**Señorita Hyuga me esta poniendo atención- disculpe, esto provocó una sonrisa de medio lado en el moreno- como decía el es el mejor alumno de mi clase a si que espero pueda aprender y aprobar el curso, los dejo

**-**Gracias señorita- decía a la vez que inclinaba su cuerpo

**-**Creo que con el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí deberías dejar de lado esas costumbres- decía el chico al tiempo que iba hacia la puerta- bien mañana empezaremos a las 3 pm en el aula 2B

**-**A.. Si gracias, eh soy Hyuga Hinata- decía al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano

**-**No llegues tarde me chocan las chicas que se retrazan, ah y te advierto no te enamores de mi quieres- decía al mismo tiempo que salía

_Pero que tipo tan más pesado- No te enamores de mí- por favor ni que estuviera tan guapo-_ esta vez enseñaba su lengua en expresión de desagrado-_ ummm_

Durante la tarde no pudo evitar recordar a aquel chico y la frase dicha _No te enamores de mí_, era guapo no lo negaba pero su arrogancia es algo que realmente le irritaba** -**no se como puede gustarle a Ino es tan pesado.

Al caer la noche busco en su computador algún correo de su familia o de su novio pero nada era la segunda semana en la que no recibía información de ellos, solo su amiga Tenten le había mandado un correo y aunque era algo reconfortante no podía evitar sentirse sola, olvidada y más por el chico que quiere, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, algunas más nublaron esos ojos del color de la luna.

En la Universidad

**-**Cómo?!! Te mataré Hinata, eres una suertuda te envidio

**-**Sumimasen, pero la maestra lo asigno yo no sabía que era él de haberlo sabido lo rechazaba, ya sabes lo mal que me cae- decía esto en un tono de coraje- no se como te puede agradar

**-**Ay Hinata ya sabes él es tan kawai que no puedo evitarlo- esa forma de hablar era algo que solo entre ellas hacían para sentirse como en su hogar- además se ve tan sexy cuando entrena- decía esto con corazones dibujados en sus ojos

**-**Bueno puede ser pero…- fue interrumpida por alguien

**-**Eh tú tendrás que esperarme fuera del campo 1 tengo entrenamiento- ni siquiera la miro solo se fue

**-**Si hola, yo bien _ah que tipo tan irritable_

**-**Eh Hinata crees que puedas hablarle de mi? Anda vamos eres mi amiga y no me fallarás o si? Comenzaré a pensar que lo quieres para ti

-No yo quiero a mi novio- había un gesto de tristeza al mencionarlo- Kiba, bueno le hablaré de ti- la chica se le colgó del brazo- si lo haré, ya vamos a clases

Transcurrió el día igual de común que siempre de clase en clase, trabajo tras trabajo, todo igual

**-**Bien dewa cuídate- se sentía bien al hablar su lengua natal con Ino, era como estar en casa

**-**Dewa no lo olvides háblale de mi

**-**Hi lo intentaré _bien ahora a esperarlo si no tuviera que aprobar _

Pero nuestra chica no esperaba ni contaba con lo que vería, un chico de ojos negros y cabello rebelde, mostrando sus pectorales bien trabajados y sudorosos por el entrenamiento, unas piernas torneadas y fuertes, en fin todo un hombre, que se dirigía a ella no podía evitar que su corazón latiera _demo por que me siento a si?_

**-**Solo me asearé y regreso espera

_No no es un pesado demasiado guapo pero aun a si pesado, no Hinata tienes a Kiba es mejor que él_- no pudo evitar comparar a Kiba con Sasuke- _umm esta mejor kawai, kami no no._

**-**Bien vamos- dijo haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en la pequeña sala del corredor

**-**S..si- no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar la escena anterior

_Que chica tan distraída, humm un gran trabajo por hacer _

Bien aquí termina si, por medio de reviews, ustedes quieren haré una segunda parte, espero les haya gustado

Espero sus reviews con críticas, reclamos, sugerencias, etc cuídense

Sayoonara Tsukino =)

Ane: hermana mayor

Dewa: hasta luego

Itoko: primo

Kanojo: novia

Otōsan: padre

Sumimasen: perdón o disculpa


	2. Chapter 2

Ok regreso con la continuación que es corta pero espero que sea de su agrado, sé que tarde mucho sumimasen

Discleimer Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

_Piensan_

Hablan

_Valor frase fácil de decir pero quizá la más difícil de llevar a cabo_

**-**Bien vamos- dijo haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en la pequeña sala del corredor

**-**S..si- no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar la escena anterior

_Que chica tan distraída, humm un gran trabajo por hacer _

**-**Bien en que es lo que más fallas, para no perder mi tiempo regresando a lo básico- _espero llegar pronto a casa por kami que no sea como las otras_

_**-**__Que fastidioso_, bueno en el quinto capitulo hay algo que…

**-**OK –viendo su reloj- son las 5 me voy espero que hayas entendido

**-**Oye pero aún no…- fue interrumpida por el ojinegro

**-**No fastidies yo te diré que otro día te oriento-dijo esto de espaldas y moviendo la mano en señal de despedida

**-**Ah que no fastidie si es él el fastidioso, recogeré mis cosas _con este tipo no aprenderé_ _nada-_decía mientras salía de laescuela_-_ _sobre todo si continua con esa sonrisa de lado parece que le causara satisfacción ver débiles a los demás kami esa sonrisa tan linda, que estoy pensando!!! Piensa en Kiba sí es mejor Kiba_

Ya en su apartamento no pudo evitar la tentación de revisar su computador y encontrarlo como hacia dos semanas vacío, la tristeza la invadió pero cuando sollozaba recordó la sonrisa de aquel chico algo que lleno de calor sus mejillas y le reconfortó un poco, recordando todo lo que paso ese día poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…

Ya en su casa Sasuke no pudo evitar recorrerla y ver lo sola que se encontraba, sin ruido ni una sola persona esperándolo, tenía un año de vivir en E U pero había días en que recordaba el por que…, siempre había estado solo aún teniendo una familia desde niño estuvo rodeado de sirvientes que jugaban con él, lo complacían en todo, trataban de cubrir el espacio que sus padres y su hermano mayor dejaban, su padre ocupado con la compañía Uchiha que debía ser la mejor de Japón, su madre en reuniones de amigas y era poco el tiempo que pasaba con él el tiempo para dedicarle una sonrisa y su hermano todo el tiempo desafiando a su padre siendo el rebelde de la familia, por mucho que él se esforzara nunca captaba la atención de sus padres por lo que poco a poco fue perdiendo su grado de humanidad-_rodeado de gente pero solo a la ves_- decía en su mente mientras veía la foto que tenía en el buró al lado de su cama, se giro en la misma y extrañamente recordó la cara tan inocente que ponía esa chica al explicarle los ejercicios- _hum que boba_- con ese recuerdo se quedo profundamente dormido

Al otro día

**-**Hey cómo te fue pudiste estudiar? ó te la pasaste admirándolo imaginándote todo lo malo o mejor dicho lo bueno que puedes hacer con él- esto lo decía con un poco de sonrojo y un ligero hilo de sangre por su nariz

**-**Ino-chan? éstas bien oye-sacudiéndola-en fin yo no tengo la mente tan obscura como tú, sólo pienso en aprobar el próximo examen con nota alta y deshacerme de ese tipo tan irritante- _y de esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cuerpo kami ayuda!_

**-**Eso dices ahora pero ya te escucharé en unos días

**-**Tú hoy tengo la tarde libre estudiaremos en la biblioteca a las 3 y espero que hayas leído lo faltante no quiero a tontas como pupilas

**-**Pero que…- _basta ya basta_- hey! grandísimo torpe- lo dijo de manera firme y fuerte que las personas que estaban en el corredor voltearon a ver la escena- deja de tratarme como una tonta mi nombre no es tú es Hinata Hyuga apréndetelo, qué crees que por ser popular lo cortés no cuenta?, eres un grosero ah y no estoy a tu disposición entendiste?- todos los presentes tenían los ojos como platos nadie en todo el tiempo que el chico llevaba en la universidad se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma, se esperaban lo peor como respuesta.

**-**Tienes agallas niñita- lo decía con su típica sonrisa- pero no me importa tú decides en la biblioteca o en tú casa- decía mientras se marchaba

Todos incluyendo a Hinata tenían cara de qué?-_no puede ser el único día que reúno todo el valor necesario y ah lo odio!!-_poco a poco todos se fueron cuchicheando de lo que acababa de pasar y una que otra chica levantando el pulgar hacia Hinata en señal de aprobación y otras con cara de odio mientras los chicos no podían evitar reírse del Uchiha- _hay kami trágame tierra_

**-**Bien Hina-chan creo que debemos ir a clases

Toda la mañana no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hecho, como ella la chica más tímida de su familia, de su grupo de amigas, de su ciudad se había atrevido a hablar de esa formar y gritar lo que pensaba,- _lo he arruinado ahora ya no me ayudará o peor aún me tratará peor y me enseñará mal, y encima la mitad de las chicas me odian voy a llorar, extraño mi antigua vida._

Al sonar la chicharra para el fin de las clases Ino y Hinata decidieron salir rápido para evitar las miradas y murmullos de los demás, pero al abrir la puerta un joven de cabello azabache las estaba esperando con una cara nada amable- niña tenemos que hablar- la jaló del brazo con rumbo desconocido, Ino solo pudo mirar los ojos de susto de nueva amiga al alejarse

Bien aquí termina gracias de corazón a todos los que dejaron reviews y alertas no pensé que pasaría eso * o *, espero no haberlos decepcionado con la continuación sé que no es muy buena pero si ustedes quieren haré la siguiente parte.

Espero sus reviews con críticas, reclamos, sugerencias, etc cuídense

Sayoonara Tsukino =)


	3. Chapter 3

De regreso con la continuación espero que sea de su agrado

Discleimer Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

_Piensan_

Hablan

_El amor puede surgir en cualquier lugar y en cualquier ocasión…_

Al sonar la chicharra para el fin de las clases Ino y Hinata decidieron salir rápido para evitar las miradas y murmullos de los demás, pero al abrir la puerta un joven de cabello azabache las estaba esperando con una cara nada amable- niña tenemos que hablar- la jaló del brazo con rumbo desconocido, Ino solo pudo mirar los ojos de susto de nueva amiga al alejarse

-Oye me lastimas, detente

-Camina- el chico no se tomo la molestia de voltear a verla, solo siguió con lo rápido de su andar

-Pero yo sé caminar- _no puede ser de nuevo las miradas en mi todo por su culpa_

Llegaron a la azotea de la escuela donde Sasuke soltó de un tajo a Hinata

-Hay me dejaste mi brazo adolorido, que te pasa acaso no me oíste que me soltaras

-¡Cállate!, ese dolor no es ni la mínima parte de la humillación que me hiciste pasar- Hinata no podía creerlo estaba viendo una mirada de furia y esos ojos negros como la noche parecían que fueran a arder-nadie escúchame bien nadie se había atrevido a hablarme de ese modo es más ni siquiera a alzarme la voz, ¿qué te da el derecho de hablar así de las personas?

-Y.. yo – no podía contener más las lagrimas- discúlpame yo solo hable sin pensar

-Ahora si eres débil no, llorar no hará que te disculpe

Hinata dio media vuelta y con la poca fuerza que le daban sus piernas intentó correr hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por Sasuke

-Jajaja!, deberías de ver tu cara en estos momentos ¡Jajaja!-

-¿Que?-, la ojipérla no podía entender que sucedia, él se estaba riendo de ella?-_este chico es un idio…_

-Cálmate no llores solo fue una broma para que pienses mejor la próxima vez que quieras expresar tus molestias y lo hables en privado

-Tú Uchiha- no podía controlar su llanto- como te atreves

Sasuke sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al verla tan triste y como su llanto no se detenía, de repente sus brazos abrigaban otro cuerpo acurrucándolo en su pecho, no supo cómo pero se dejó envolver por ese aroma tan dulce

-Sasuke?; que pasa aquí, que haces?

Aquella voz despertó al Uchiha que se vio abrazando a Hinata de una forma que no denotaba amistad y volteo la vista hacia aquella chica que furiosa observaba la escena desde la puerta

Quién será la chica furiosa? jaja sé que está muy corto pero quisiera ver a través de sus reviews si esta historia sigue viva, gracias

Sayoonara Tsukino


	4. Chapter 4

De regreso con la continuación (después de siglos diría yo jiji), realmente espero que sea de su agrado y no me odien buuu

Discleimer Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

_Piensan_

Hablan

_En ocasiones ser tan bueno no es tan bueno_

-Sasuke?; que pasa aquí, que haces?

Aquella voz despertó al Uchiha que se vio abrazando a Hinata de una forma que no denotaba amistad y volteo la vista hacia aquella chica que furiosa observaba la escena desde la puerta

-Qué no es obvio? Acaso estas ciega?

-Pero tú y esa chica, merezco una explicación

-Que sucede si lo hallaste?, Queeeeee!- de repente solo se escucho un golpe, era una chica de ojos color jade que cayó desmayada de la impresión

-No tengo por qué darte explicación alguna y será mejor que levantes a tu amiguita antes de que alguien venga y la pise, upss por poco y soy yo, nos vemos

-Levántate tonta- decía una chica de lentes y cabello rojo- ella debe ser la chica del rumor no permitiré que eso suceda él es_ mí_ amado

-Es muy sosa, ella no es su tipo no puede ser su novia, y además como que mí amado, Sasuke es mío yo lo vi primero él será mi amado tendremos un gran romance- decía esto con los ojos perdidos en quién sabe dónde.

-Cállate eres poco para él ni sueñes- y así empezó una pelea por el azabache

Mientras tanto el chico bajo las escaleras aún abrazado de la peliazúl quien de un momento a otro paso de llorar a sonreír y al otro a tener una cara de confusión.

-Amm Sasuke podrías soltarme?- la chica no sabía hacia dónde mirar para que el Uchiha no notara su sonrojo, él solo se limito a abrazarla y juntarse.

-Qué pasa ya te enamoraste?-la chica veía el suelo apenada- jajaja te lo advertí. No creas que es porque me gustas solo te tomo de escapatoria para esas dos pesadas, no eres mi tipo, bueno creo que ya es suficiente ya me puedes soltar o qué aún quieres seguir?

La chica tenía la cara roja como jitomate y empujándolo- Eres un pesado nunca te pedí abrazarme y no quiero problemas con esas chicas además tú tampoco eres mi tipo y paraqué lo sepas tengo novio, tonto!.

Sasuke solo vio la espalda de la chica y su caminar furioso mientras reía para si- _que chica más extraña-_

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la escuela Ino esperaba a Hinata- Que pasó te hizo algo porque esa cara?, cuéntame -Nada solo que ..-

- Bueno me cuentas en el café vamos

A la mañana siguiente Hinata no sabía qué hacer ya que su amiga le explico que esas chicas eran las eternas enamoradas del Uchiha, se autoproclamaban sus novias e incluso peleaban entre ellas por él aún siendo tan amigas. Para Hinata todo eso sonaba disparatado quien podría pelarse por alguien tan tonto y mal educado como él?, pero eso no la tenía mal sino la mirada de asesina que tenia aquella pelirroja que la miraba de lejos.

-Ino creo que hoy no salgo viva, por favor dile a mi familia que la amé

-Jajaja que cosas dices esas chicas solo les gusta asustar pero no hacen nada además estás conmigo no se atreverán a hacer algo- Hinata la miro aliviada y agradeció con una sonrisa que le duro poco al ver que ambas fans se acercaban

-Hola lamento la escena de ayer en la azote creo que no nos han presentado soy Karin y ésta es Sakura

-Mucho gusto Hinata- decía la chica cabello de chicle, perdón, cabello rosado- eres nueva no?, sentimos haberte asustado ayer espero que seamos grandes amigas

-Claro claro es más porque no almorzamos hoy las tres-decía la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la chica y la alejaba de Ino

-Eh eto yo ..-

-No creo que se pueda ya quedamos en almorzar juntas creo que será en otra ocasión no Hina?

-Si si claro lo siento- agradecía mil veces estar con Ino ya que ella no tenía el valor suficiente para defenderse

-Ohh lastima bueno será en otra ocasión pero no olvides nuestros nombres Hinata tendrás pronto noticias nuestras.

- CUIDATE- decían ambas chicas al unisonó al alejarse y mirarla con ojos raros y sonrisas falsas, mientras tanto una sombra se alejaba

-Ino en que cosa me ha metido ese Uchiha?.

Bueno hasta aquí creo q es corto y algo confuso?, espero algún review con sugerencias o rechiflas jajaja

Sayo by Tsukino


End file.
